A bogie for supporting a carbody of a railcar and allowing the railcar to run along a rail is provided under a floor of the carbody. In the bogie, axle boxes each configured to accommodate a bearing for supporting a wheelset are supported by an axlebox suspension so as to be displaceable relative to a bogie frame in an upper-lower direction. For example, in PTL 1, the bogie frame includes a cross beam extending in a crosswise direction and a pair of left and right side sills respectively extending from both end portions of the cross beam in a front-rear direction, and the axlebox suspension includes axle springs constituted by coil springs each provided between the axle box and the side sill located above the axle box. PTL 2 proposes the bogie in which the side sills are omitted from the bogie frame.